


Exhale

by midwifeonboard



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwifeonboard/pseuds/midwifeonboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman in her bed would brook no argument...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhale

Her breath escaped, a slow exhale. The warmth behind her was soft, different. Fingers trailed between her breasts and down her belly, muscles rippling in their wake. Lips brushed her neck and shoulder as clever hands explored. It was not her normal position: submissive. Soft. First slow, then faster- and she was climbing, climbing, climbing. Then nothing. Stillness. Her breath held along with her arousal. Teeth pressed into the juncture of neck and shoulder, fingers resumed their dance, and Helen Magnus dropped over the edge. She turned to face her seducer, kissing her softly, looking forward to what came next.


End file.
